


Speak to Me, Hjärta

by Jordy___9



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy as hell, Sad-ish Ivar, Smut, Takes place after Aslaug's death, that's it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10130231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordy___9/pseuds/Jordy___9
Summary: Ivar is broken over his parents combined deaths. He goes to the only person he can trust to open up to, his secret lover. She tries to help him calm down and get some rest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on Tumblr by an anon. I hope you enjoy.  
> Hjärta means My Love.

It has been countless hours, but he had not moved. You had been waiting in your home for Ivar, ready for him to be outraged at the news. Only to be surprised when he came in not saying a word. Ivar was completely silent when he had arrived, only pulled himself on the bed. You at first waited for the outburst, for he was almost too calm. It never came, the only thing that you had heard from him was his staggering breath. You had seen he had been crying before coming to your home. It was easy to tell, but you were not going to tell him this. At first you would admit, you were scared to get close to him. But as soon as you saw his shoulders start to move and his breathing pick up, you pushed the small fear away.  
You had joined him on the bed, sitting behind him and placed your dainty hand on his back. When you didn’t get a reaction, you moved closer and wrapped your arms around his shaking form. Resting your forehead between his shoulderblades, you spoke breaking the silence.  
“Speak to me, Hjärta(1)” You feel him take a shaky breath, and a quiet sniffle. Trying to help him calm down, you began to gently stroke his stomach with your thumb.  
“Both of them.. Mother and fath-” His voice cracked, he takes another shaky breath. It seemed as though he could not continue, as he began to quietly sob again.  
It was not that Ivar has not shown you the softer side of him, he has multiple times. In those other times, he had only showered you with affection and praised you as though you were a goddess. That Ivar talked about your future together, how you two will grow to be legends. How you two will have a family of your own, and rule Kattegat together. This is the same man, but the softness is something you thought you would never witness. It both broke your heart and made you happy, it broke you too see him so upset and almost broken, but it made you happy that he trust you enough to show how hurt he is.  
“I want revenge.” His breathing started to pick up as he started to work himself up.  
“Ivar, I know, but right now is n-” Ivar interrupted you, too caught up in his mind and how he plans to get the revenge his parents need.  
“I need revenge. I do not care who I will have to cut down to fulfill the deed.” His voice was still shaky, but the determination within his words was very present.  
Of course you agree with him, if it was your mother and father, you would want revenge. Now, you never met Ivar’s mother, nor his father. But you know how important Aslaug is to Ivar and even though Ivar would not say it in words, his father was important to him as well. Ivar only kept you away from them due to how protective his mother is of him. He knew she would have loved you, but he did not want to risk losing the only woman that saw him for him. Part of him knew the real reason he kept you from his family was his fear of you leaving him. Leaving him for one of his brothers, of course Ivar never told you this. He’d have to say, his biggest mistake is not letting his two favorite women meet one another.  
Ivar looks up as you began to speak again, “I know, Hjärta. And we will get revenge, I promise you. But now is not the time. The grief you are feeling is too strong and new at the moment. Give it sometime, and as soon as your head is not clouded with the rage you are feeling; then we can make a plan. The only plan that will come out at this moment will end in many dead and an even worse war than the one that is brewing.” You had spoke softly, and had moved your hand to his face.  
Ivar knew you were right, the only thing that could happen if they were to go into battle now was just disaster. The fact that you were behind him on his idea for revenge warmed him deeply. The only thing Ivar could think is how much his mother would have loved you. For anyone can see the love you hold for him in your eyes, how softly you touch him. It amazed Ivar, how someone so kind and soft could love him. You two are completely opposite to one another.  
Once again you break Ivar’s train of thought, your smooth voice spoke quietly, “Lie down, I’ll go and get you some water.” As you finish speaking you go to stand, only for Ivar’s hand to grab yours.  
“No.. Stay with me.” How fragile his voice sound tore your heart in two. You don’t speak, you only nod your head.  
You climb onto your bed and once you are settled, you opened your arms for Ivar to lie down in. It almost reminded you of a frightened child clinging to their mother’s bosom. He held onto you, his head pressed to your chest while your chin rest on the top of his head. Your hand started to move through his hair, softly unknotting the rats that he had created. Your mind started to drift to how his brothers are holding up, how Floki is holding up, you even though of how Lagertha felt. She took their mother from them, all because she and Ragnar had became married. But now she left four men without even a mother. All Bjorn lost was a father, he still had his mother. You wondered if she felt sorry, if she felt any remorse after learning that Ragnar had died too.  
Too lost in your thoughts, you had not realized that Ivar had started to press light kisses to the top of your breast and the base of your neck. At first you did not say anything, think he was only doing it to show his thanks for being there. But when you felt his hands start to roam, you knew what he was going for.  
“Ivar,” he did not say anything, he only continued to let his hands roam. “Ivar, Hjärta. Not tonight, you need to get rest. You are not thi-”  
“Please..” You look down at him only to find his glassy blue eyes staring back at you. Giving him a small smile, you lean down to place your lips on his.  
As you two kiss, Ivar pulls himself up and gently pushed you to lay on your back. Once he was above you, Ivar places one of his hands on your cheek and the other beside your head to keep his weight off of you. Slowly Ivar’s hand left your cheek to glide down your neck to your breast. Gently he pulled the thin straps of your bed gown down your arms. He tugged the gown down to where your breast are free and out for him to see. He brings one had to your right breast and lightly squeezed pulling a small sigh from you. Bringing his head down level with your chest, he wraps his lips around your left nipple. Ivar was being as gentle and soft as he could. He was sucking on your nipple, lightly nipping every once and awhile.  
You lay your head back, and close your eyes sighing in bliss. Running your hand through his hair, tugging softly every now and then. Feeling Ivar switch his mouth to your right nipple and his hand to your left, you open your eyes and look down at him. Ivar seemed very content gently playing with your breast, his eyes were shut and he was slightly moving his hips as to create friction between the bed and him.  
“Ivar,” at the sound of your voice, Ivar opened his eyes and started up at you. “Come here, Hjärta.” After hearing your command, he rises up to be over top of you.  
Reaching down, you began to help Ivar out of his trousers. Once Ivar was free from his waist to his knees, you move to pull his tunic from his body. Taking a moment to appreciate Ivar’s upper body, you run your hands down his torso. While you are mesmerized by his body, Ivar had pushed your bed gown up. Your bed gown was bunched up under your breast while Ivar moves to pull off your linen underwear.  
Pushing himself to get a full view of you, Ivar looks into your eyes. “So beautiful,” he leans down pressing his lips to yours in a passionate kiss. Once Ivar pulls away, he rests his forehead on yours and closes his eyes, “thank you.. Thank you..”  
Before you could say anything, you feel Ivar softly push himself into you. Gasping quietly, you wrap your legs around Ivar’s waist. As Ivar began to move in slow deep thrust, he places his head in your neck. Wrapping your arms around his back, you close your eyes letting out small moans. You can feel Ivar’s breathing pick up and the vibrations of his moans against your neck. As both of your orgasms started to build up, Ivar started to speed up his thrust. Making your moans become louder, and causing you to pull on his hair. Pulling his head from your neck, Ivar leans over you staring down into your eyes.  
You reach a hand down between your two sweaty bodies, drawing small curt circles on your clit. Feeling the knot in your stomach start to unravel, you tilt your head back and close your eyes. Just as you are about to come undone, Ivar stops moving.  
“Look at me.” You open your eyes to see Ivar staring down at you. “I want you to look at me as you cum.” He starts to move again as you two keep eye contact.  
It did not take long for your orgasms to build back up, both moaning breathlessly. As your legs start to shake, you reach up and pull at Ivar’s hair. Your mouth falls open as your orgasm hits you, Ivar’s name falling off your lips as a small chant.  
Feeling you tighten around him, and the feeling of your juices coating him; Ivar lays his head against you. His hips start to stutter as he pushes himself as deep as he could reach, staring into your eyes. As he spends himself into you, Ivar leans close to your ear,  
“I love you, (Y/N).” His voice breaks as your name falls from his lips and his body shutters.  
Finally spend, Ivar reaches down to gently pull himself out of you. You turn onto your side to stare at him, waiting for him to come down from the cloud he is on. When he finally opens his eyes, he looks over at you and pulls you close. You lay against him, both of you looking each other in the eyes. You can see the grief still present in his eyes, you reach to push from of his hair back.  
“Get some rest, Ivar. It will be better in the morning.” You lean in and kiss his lips lightly before laying your head down. As you drift off to slumber, tired from worrying over Ivar then the recent activity you both had done. You hear your lover whisper something you don’t believe he wanted you to hear, but you did.  
“Thank you,” at first you thought he was thanking you.”thank you, Freya. For sending me your kindest valkyrie.” His words warmed your heart, and you try not to smile, giving away you had heard him. You just listen to the sound of his breathing as he slowly drifts into a slumber. Happy that you had helped him get calm enough to sleep after a day of horrid news.  
Little did you two know, Freya was going to grant Ivar another gift. This time the gift is a bundle of joy for him and you to love.


End file.
